


Don't forget to say goodbye

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Don't forget to say goodbye before going to work.After the deaths of Alan and Eric, Grell fears to lose William.





	Don't forget to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm practicing. If you spot any mistake, please let me know in a nice comment.
> 
> No rudeness needed.

“Will!" “Willy darling!"

A crying mass of red jumped over his desk, holding him tightly.

“Grell..."

_He wanted to stab him with his scythe. He really wanted to..._

_But they were a couple now and he lamented that it wasn't right for him to stab his partner in the head with his scythe._

“Grell, stop this nonsense right now and remove yourself, before you leave a mess in my suit".

“Will! You forgot to say goodbye to me!"

“Goodbye?"

“After everything that happened yesterday!"

_Yesterday. The thought crossed his mind._

_Alan and Eric..._

His partner was shaking badly. Angry tears fell from his face and all over his now not so white shirt, all covered with his lover's make up.

_That wasn't a typical drama or a silly rant._

_His sadness felt so real._

“Grell..."

“I just... couldn't stand it, Will. What if... what if you die without saying goodbye? What if today it's the last day for any of us and I don't even get to give you, the last kiss? Please... never leave the appartment again, without say goodbye to me".

 _Alan and Eric were dead_.

_He could be the next. Or even Grell._

He trembled at the thought of losing his annoying crying partner that was now cleaning the black mascara from his cheeks, with his fingers.

“Never leave again without a kiss" — Grell whispered against his lips, after a sweet butterfly kiss.

_Seeing the redhead crying with all his make up falling down his cheeks, sent an unpleasant chill through his entire body._

No. Never again leaving without a kiss.

_Never again leaving, without say goodbye._

“I promise..." — he whispered back, reconnecting their lips in a deep kiss. “and I'm sorry".

He held him tightly and enjoyed the warming feeling that slowly started to replace that unpleasant chill.

_Death. He was already dead, but the thought that he could die again and lose his partner, was indeed scary._

He could understand why Grell Sutcliff was so worried about getting a morning kiss.

_It could be the last one for either of them_


End file.
